


A Secret

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [7]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary-Ann isn't sure how to come clean to her fathers about a new development in her life. Wise Uncle Sam helps her figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”Hey Uncle Sam,” Mary-Ann says, walking in to the house to find Sam on the couch gently bouncing his nine month old on his knee. 

“What’s eatin’ ya kiddo?” he asks, without taking his eyes off the baby. 

She sits down next to him, transferring the baby into her own lap. She’s good with Sam’s kids. It took Sam much longer than Dean to settle down. Of course Sam didn’t have an ex Angel of the Lord waiting for him when all was said and done. Dean tells him, well teases him is more like it, all the time about how he’s too old to be a new dad. But they all know Sam’s a great dad, and Dean and Cas are relishing having the babies around again minus all the parenting responsibilities.

“Nothing. Why would you think something’s wrong,” she answers too quickly.

Sam chuckles. “You get the same little dent in your forehead as Dean does when he’s thinking too hard about something.” He grins widely at her and she scowls. She’s adopted, yes, but she knows she couldn’t be more like her fathers if she were made of their own DNA. 

She sighs and changes the subject. “Where’s Jenny?”

“She’s out with Lily, girl bonding or something like that. She left me to man bond with Connor. They’re nine months old though, I don’t think they understand the concept yet.”

“What’re you doing here then,” she asks. Dean and Cas and nowhere to be found.

He shrugs, “Got bored. Came over to visit. No one was home though, so I let myself in to wait.”

Mary-Ann just nods and buries her face in the baby’s tummy, blowing raspberries and being rewarded with high pitched squeals. 

“You gonna tell me now?” Sam nudges. She sighs again and looks at him with a pained expression that worries Sam.

“I’ve been hiding something from Dad and Pop, and I hate it so much. But I don’t know if I can tell them, you know? It’s such a good thing and I’m so happy, I don’t want them to disapprove and ruin it for me,” she confesses. 

“What is it?”

She’s silent for a few minutes, deciding if Sam will tell Dean if she confides in him. He never has before, and she’s gone to Sam with a lot of things she couldn’t got to her dads for, and he’d never ever betrayed that trust. 

“You know Tony?”

“The kid that works for Dean at the garage?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you two…?”

She nods. Sam blows out the air in his lungs.

“How long?”

“Almost a month.”

“And Dean has no idea?”

“No. We play it cool at work, and they don’t ask who with when I say I go on dates. They’re waiting for me to bring him home so they can grill him properly.”

Sam laughs. Yeah. Dean likes to clean his old hunting guns conveniently whenever Mary-Ann is bringing home a guy. 

“Well if it’s been going on for a month and nobody is asking any questions, why are you worried about it now?”

“It’s not the same as the others, Uncle Sam. He’s…different, and…don’t make me say it Uncle Sam,” she pleads.

“Ah. I see. It feels different from the other guys you’ve dated, doesn’t it?”

She nods, obviously miserable. 

“Kiddo, if you’re falling in love you Dad isn’t going to take it away from you. Besides, your Pop would never let him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mary-Ann and Sam were still on the couch when Dean and Cas got home, hands full of grocery bags.

“Hey baby,” Dean says, leaning down to kiss his daughter on the cheek. 

“Hey Dad,” she said, trying to smile in the face of what was about to happen.

Dean completely ignored his brother, pressing his face into Connor’s soft baby hair before continuing to the kitchen with his bags. 

“Hey Sam. What are you doing here?” Cas asks, greeting Mary-Ann and the baby with kisses as well.

“If you didn’t want him to show up uninvited all the time, Cas, you shouldn’t have given him a key to our house,” Dean calls from the kitchen. 

Cas rolls his eyes and says loud enough for Dean to hear, “Sam you are always welcome in our home, despite your rude brother.” Then lowering his voice again, “Is anything wrong?”

“No, not at all Cas. Just helping out Mary-Ann with a little problem. And thanks Cas,” Sam answers.

Right on cue Dean walks back into the living room and is at Mary-Ann’s side in record time. 

“What problem? What’s wrong?” Dean asks immediately. Dean was always the doting one, the impatient one, needing to know the problem so he could fix it. That’s who he’s always been. He’s the one Mary-Ann sought out when she needed something done about a situation. 

“Dean,” Cas sighs. Cas was patient, impossibly so. He never offered to solve her problems. He often preferred to simply give her his point of view and let her figure it out for herself. He was the one she sought when what she needed was someone to listen. Cas had a way of listening, like no one else in the world, especially when it came to his daughter. 

Mary-Ann glanced at Sam, who gave her a small nod and stood. 

“Well, I’ve gotta go. Home, that is. Jen should be back soon. See you guys.” 

“Thank you, Uncle Sam,” Mary-Ann says meaningfully. 

Dean just grunts while Cas walks him to the door.

When he’s gone, Dean settles on the couch beside Mary-Ann. She sighs and shifts so Cas can sit on the other side of her. 

“Do you want to discuss it?” Cas asks gently. 

“It’s not really something to discuss, Papa. I have something to tell you and Daddy.” 

They both turn to look at her, because she doesn’t call them Papa and Daddy very much anymore. As she grew older she started calling them Pop and Dad. Dean misses being Daddy, more than he’ll ever admit.

“What is it baby?”

“There’s been a guy in my life for about a month now. Well, longer than that, but we didn’t actually start dating until a month ago. And Daddy,” she turns to Dean. “I want you to like him. Because I do. I like him a lot. I think I’m falling in love with him. And you and Papa are my whole world. I would never want to disappoint you, you know that right?”

“How could you possibly ever disappoint us Mary-Ann?” Cas says it as if it is something inconceivable. As if she has never disappointed her parents in the past and Mary-Ann nearly starts crying at that. 

“Whose the kid, Mary-Ann?” Dean says, understanding Mary-Ann’s apprehension immediately.

“He’s a few years older Daddy. You know him.”

Dean thinks for a few minutes and then realization settles across his face. “Tony, from the shop?”

Mary-Ann nods and shrinks away from Dean, as if expecting him to start shouting now.

He chuckles instead and pulls her into him.

“Honey calm down. He’s a good kid. Hard worker, honest, respectful. He’s got the patience of a saint with that old bat Mrs. Harden. Lord knows I can’t stand being in the same room with her. Sure he’s older, Mary-Ann, but did you really think I’d be disappointed?”

Mary-Ann breaths out, releasing a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding since Dean had opened his mouth. 

“Mary-Ann Cassidy Winchester. You have never disappointed us. Your father and I are the luckiest parents in the world. And keep in mind that you’ve brought home much worse than Tony Allen. You have our blessing.” Cas ends it with a kiss to the back of her head because Dean still has her clutched to him and it seems Mary-Ann isn’t ready to let him go. 

Cas stands and heads to the kitchen, calling something about lasagna over his shoulder.

“Thank you Daddy,” Mary-Ann whispers into Dean’s chest.


End file.
